Fartnoise9
'Basic Info' Fartnoise9 uploaded his first GoAnimate video on November 25, 2016. Fartnoise9's character uses "Daniel" TTS, but he has more recently been using his voice. He uploads Grounded and Ungrounded videos. Primary he uploads "Boris Gets Grounded" and "Caillou Gets Grounded". He has recently introduced his new series involving his evil alter-ego "Darknoise9". His most viewed video as of now is "Boris' Basics In Education and Grounding" Channel Uploads ' Schedule Fartnoise9 is not consinstant with his uploads, as he admits on his YouTube about page ''"Hello, and welcome to my channel! I post funny GoAnimate content and some other types of GoAnimate videos. I understand that GoAnimate isn't a great animation sight, but how I see it is that if the content is fun to make, not stressful, and people enjoy it, there is no harm in it. Give it a chance, even if you don't like the style, and if you don't enjoy it that's fine! ''Some background about myself: My name is Jackson, I live in the United States with a nuclear family. I enjoy doing video games, making videos, and just talking with friends. I am a junior in high school and luckily I am doing pretty well with school. I am 17 and my birthday is February 21st, 2003. If you want to contact me, you can do so on Twitter or the easiest, Discord which is listed below. If you want to contact me for something more professional, I have a business email below. ''Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy my channel :)" He uploads on average 3 videos a month, this could be of laziness, slowness of work, or lack of time. Grounded Videos His most commonly uploaded videos are Grounded videos, these include *Caillou Gets Grounded *Boris Gets Grounded *Caillou Gets Ungrounded *Rosie Gets Grounded Darknoise9 Series He has recently made a series involving his evil alter-ego "Darknoise9". This series has a backstory with lore that has not been figured out to this day. This series is still not finished and the final episode is the making. In the description of every one of these videos he has written this same timeline: "Timeline: The Party That Started It All" "Fartnoise9 Is Gone Finale | Part 4" "something is ɪɴsᴀɴɪᴛʏ" "something is observing" "something is waiting" Fartnoise9 Is Gone This series was a premade series made right before Fartnoise9's GA4S's subscription ran out, he scheduled the videos to be uploaded while his subscription expired. As stated in the timeline for Darknoise9, this series may have a connection with the lore of Darknoise9, especiall the final part of the series. Caillou's Normal Day This video is the first attempt at a "Choose your own adventure video" in the GoAnimate community. This video branches out into a total of '''26 '''short videos each with a chose at the end (exculding the endings) that the viewer can choose from. Depending on the choices the viewer can end with one of then ten possible endings. '''Discontinued Series BFBP This series was supposed to be a parody of BFDI (Battle For Dream Island). Fartnoise9 loved this series and wanted to recreate it in GoAnimate, however, the time it took and the lack of views led to it being discontinued after only 2 episodes. Bound To Ground This series was planned to be all of Fartnoise9's grounded videos put into a series. It only had one grounded video made with this series title, but the change of plans disregarded this idea. Discord Tag Fartnoise9's discord tag as of now is: Jackelton#1666 He accepts all friend requests, so go ahead and send a friend request! Servers 'Fartnoise9's Server' Some time in 2017 Fartnoise9 made his own personal server, this server had a low amount of members and was pretty inactive. This server was featured in the video "Caillou Ruins Fartnoise9's Discord Server/Grounded". Fartnation Around March of 2018 Fartnoise9 re-made his server into "Fartnation". This server was a bit more active but was still not that great. This server lasted only a few months. 'Go!Animate Central' On June 1, 2018, Fartnoise9 created "GoAnimate Central. This server was an attempt to creating a community server for the GoAnimate Community. There were 11 well-known GoAnimators as owners. Most owners were inactive, but the server at its peak had over 600 members! This server did fairly well, and although it did not act as a community Discord server, it served its purpose. 'Go!Animate Central V.2' After more than 6 months of the first GoAnimate Central's life, the server had become very inactive. Fartnoise9 felt the server had turned to something it should not have been. So, Go!Animate Central V.2 was born! This server is an improved version of the original and in just a month of being created, it had 300+ members! The server is now closed because of a sad hacking incident involving LukeAnimate being hacked, but is now re-opened, read below. GoAnimate Central ''' After the sad deletion of GoAnimate Central V.2, this new GoAnimate Central is here to stay! The server is known as the GoAnimate Community Discord server and is now featured on this Wiki! There are currently 1500+ members and is thriving with daily events and active chats! However though, after almost 2 years after 3 servers going under the same brand, the server has been discontinued since January 1, 2020. The server is currently archived and the successor, Vyond Central, opened on the day of GoAnimate Central's shutdown. '''Writer Info The majority of this article was actually written by Fartnoise9, I have just been talking in second person. Some edits may not be made by me. If you don't believe that I am the real Fartnoise9, then check the profile that made this article and click the YT video link on my profile, it has proof. It was fun writing this. It's a nice recap on my YT channel for me, and it fuels by huge ego :) ~Grammar mistakes fixed by LukeAnimate. Category:GoAnimators Category:Creators Category:YouTubers Category:Males Category:Users Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Teenagers Category:Good Users Category:2003 Births